


cadence

by creabimus



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 one sentence prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one to twenty

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirina

1\. Introduction

If honey were the lit of the Spanish girl’s voice, Maren would hardly be surprised as the girl’s accent rolls off her tongue as she mouths, “Hi, I’m Marina.”

2\. Complicated

The thick scent of blood hangs around Six as if she herself is bleeding pints of it out of her pores; as her eyes flit between Marina’s unconscious form and Sarah’s lifeless body, her front teeth graze her bottom lip as if that would be any fit punishment for what she’s done.

3\. Making History

Slowly, gradually, Six’s hand tightens in Marina’s grip as her brown eyes flutter open; the smile spreading on her lips only grows when Six mouths, vision blurred, “We won.”

4\. Rivalry

Marina finally confronts the truth as Sam’s eyes fall on Six’s shoulders, then gravitate with arduous slowness up to her hurricane-eyes; if she were to say her heart deflates at the reluctant realization, it would be an understatement renowned for centuries.

5. Unbreakable

Six’s lips flutter across the skin of Marina’s jawline, the down her neck where goosebumps greet the smooth of her lips; her fingertips skate across the palms of Marina’s hands as she breathes rose petals and calla lilies against Marina’s skin, and Marina wonders how they could have ever been apart so long before.

6\. Obsession

Loosening her grip of the yellowing scrap of newspaper, Maren doesn’t notice when it falls to the ground with ACCIDENT’s accusatory gaze facing right side up.

7\. Eternity

Iridescent blues mix with waxy yellows as the pain fades from a incessant hum then disappears entirely, and the first pair of eyes Maren sees are Marina’s when the gates open up.

8\. Gateway

“We passed it already, Maren,” Marina sighs yet Maren’s grip only tightens on the map already tearing around the edges.

9\. Death

Six’s gnarled, wrinkling hands brush over Marina’s; eyes closed, smile spread, she still looks as beautiful as she was when Six first saw her in Spain so long ago.

10\. Opportunities

With her right foot, Six nudges the door closed; hand cupping Marina’s face she kisses her slowly, warm breath falling in almost even intervals as Marina’s fingertip dance across the skin of her waist.

11\. 33%

Red circles stain the paper like blood, yet as Marina gently murmurs reassurances against Maren’s shoulder she thinks not about the failing mark but the way Marina’s body feels against her own – distractions, indeed.

12\. Dead Wrong

The blade runs clean through Marina’s left lung; _this was my plan_ echoes throughout Six’s head.

13\. Running Away

Twelve years old - only a year older than Maren yet leagues more mature as Katarina would later announce after her introduction to the untimely guest - and tears filling her eyes, rolling down her cheeks creating lines where dirt was once caked on, the willowy girl mumbles apologizes both in Spanish and English while Maren grabs her hand to bring her into the dusty, yet homely, sanctuary of her house.

14\. Judgment

Maren’s arms wrap Marina in a hug (or perhaps it’s the other way around), 87% flashing proudly in vibrant red on the exam of her judgement day.

15\. Seeking Solace

Trailing feather-light touches, Six’s fingers run through Marina’s brown locks then brush over the skin of her cheek; her eyes closed, she looks almost peaceful despite everything building in her chest constantly, and Six allows herself to worry how Marina will react when the wall she’s built finally cracks.

16\. Excuses

If Six was not the person she happened to become, pain would not have spiderwebbed across her chest as Marina’s lips wobble, “I’m fine.”

17\. Vengeance

Blood seeps into her clothes, her skin, the core of her body where her soul resides, yet Six still reaches out to grip Marina’s shoulder firmly as the broken brown haired boy curls into himself on the bloodstained ground.

18\. Love

Warmth bleeds from the tip of Marina’s finger to Six’s, then the heat spreads throughout her own body when Marina casts her soft smile down at Six; her chest knots itself as she smiles back.

19\. Tears

With an ever-steady hand, Six brushes away the tears rolling down Marina’s cheeks; with a kiss she tries to convey what words cannot describe, and with a small smile void promises fall from her skin akin to falling stars.

20\. My Inspiration

The pencil scratches into the paper, colors bleed and mix creating not quite masterpieces yet not quite failures, and where the corner folds in slightly Marina signs “Number Six” with her name across from it.


	2. twenty-one to forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navrina

21\. Never Again

His body is too light, too cold, too utterly hollow as her fingers try in vain to knead life into his lungs; with the sword wound still bleeding, her head falls as a banshee-eqsue scream rips from her lips.

22\. Online

Marina’s eyes flicker blue light, her metal fingers tighten around Naveen’s still-shaking ones, and her faux-skin lips split into a smile showing eerily realistic teeth as she says “I’m okay.”

23\. Failure

The glass mirror cracks down the middle and jagged lines spread out of the first and largest; Marina’s lip curls yet the salty tears roll down her cheeks because he’s dead, and Nine is probably dead, and Six would have been dead - and how isn’t she dead?

24\. Rebirth

The boy’s brilliant green eyes are eerily familiar, Marina decides when his head turns to her direction, as her chest aches something bittersweet.

25\. Breaking Away

“I’m sorry,” she tells herself, tells him, as her ring-adorned fingers slip from his hand, “I have a duty to my people.”

26\. Forever and a day

Smooth lips press, featherlight, against the skin of Marina’s neck, then her shoulder, then the skin between her breasts, and when Naveen’s eyes look up at hers an eternity seems to pass between them.

27\. Lost and Found

“I think I lost my heart, can you give me yours?” Naveen asks, then he laughs when Marina halfheartedly swats him away.

28\. Light

Light pours from his chest the first time they kiss.

29\. Dark

Black fills his gaze, but, gradually, reds filter in between the gaps Marina’s fingers can’t quite close; with the sun pouring from her voice, she says “guess who?”

30\. Faith

“There’s something up there, Marina, I know it,” and Naveen points to the twinkling lights scattered across the blanket of midnight blue with something familiar tugging at his chest.

31\. Colors

First green, because of course the first would be green, then the reds, oranges, yellows and blues fill Marina’s vision until she’s not quite Marina anymore - no, she’s someone else entirely - but he’s not quite Eight, either.

32\. Exploration

Fish of varying hues dart past the gigantic metal vessel, and although Naveen wouldn’t mind studying the organisms he finds he steels himself to the goal ahead; when the vessel finally stops at the bubble-like structure, he gestures to the captain, saying “Let’s see what he find, Marina.”

33\. Seeing Red

Smoke curls upwards into the baby-blue sky as the smell of charring flesh wafts upwards around Marina’s nose, and her hand gropes for Naveen’s as her body shifts against his as if it might offer an apology in the place of words.

34\. Shades of Grey

Eight kisses her in the middle of the femme fatale’s death, so Marina lightly jabs him in the ribs right when the protagonist fate is nearly revealed so, the next time Eight opens his eyes, the shades of gray dissolve into the black credits.

35\. Forgotten

Giant, bronze colossi ring around the spherical representation of Lorien, their skin so detailed that the young Loric swear they could come to life any second, and with a slowly, steady hand the Loric nearest to the statue of the tallest figure brushes away the snow from the plaque reading: Marina, and to the left from her Eight.

36\. Dreamer

He kisses slowly, his arms wrap familiar around her waist, and the warmth bleeds into her skin right before the chill settles in and Marina’s eyes open to the peeling-paint ceiling.

37\. Mist

You’re incredible Eight murmurs against her left shoulder, you’re incredible he mouths against the back of her hand, you’re incredible he whispers as the mist floats around them with a slowly flick of her wrist.

38\. Burning

Again, and again, and again the embers flicker upwards into the sky and again, and again, and again Marina wills herself not to cry.

39\. Out of Time

How did you do that Marina mouths, and with a cheeky grin he shrugs as his eyes gravitate towards the hoverboards above them.

40\. Knowing How

“You do this better,” and for emphasize Eight takes a bite out of the pizza and makes a thumbs up, but Marina shakes her head, “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn how.”


	3. forty-one to sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infrared camera (six/sarah)

41\. Fork in the road

Six breathes, once, as her brows furrow and with the chill of the blade sinking into her skin she forcefully grabs the blonde woman’s arm with a promise of I’ll save you on her tongue.

42\. Start

Not quiet gorgeous, not quite ethereal, yet the blonde girl sticks herself into Six’s head with a relentless nagging that begs Six not to hate her, so she lets whatever she might have felt go and waits.

43\. Nature’s Fury

Quietly, covered with pants frayed by elements and time, Six’s knees sink into the damp grass as the air cracks around her - and, she breaks.

44\. At Peace

Shoulders touching as their eyes watch the endless push and pull of the sea, Six gives herself time to think of the eyes depths more blue.

45\. Heart Song

Sarah’s fingers tenderly cup Six’s face and tilt it upwards as if she’s some saving Messiah; Six’s swallows the words bubbling into her throat but the realizations don’t quite disappear because God, this girl is everything.

46\. Reflection

They’re not similar enough, Six decides.

47\. Perfection

Something spiderwebs from Sarah’s chest at the sight of Six as within her something slots into place.

48\. Everyday Magic

“You’re okay,” spoken breathless, with a hitch in Six’s voice as her gaze falls across Sarah’s wounds, but of course she’s fine (how could she not be).

49\. Umbrella

“Six,” Sarah juts her hip out, “can’t you make your own self-umbrella?”

“But then you wouldn’t hug me because you’re cold.”

50\. Party

With warm, cherry-red lips at her neck with small, steady hands curling around her waist, Maren decides that the vibrations of the music and the sweating, moving bodies around her are begrudgingly worth it when the blonde pulls away with a smile akin to the sun.

51\. Troubling Thoughts

–killed things with these hands, killed people, killed the things less than humans; mud cracks underneath the nails and blood splatters exist invisibly like tattoos underneath Maren’s skin and –

briefly, Sarah’s lips press against the back of Maren’s hand, and her lips curve upwards against the skin.

52\. Stirring of the Wind

Something familiar with Six’s gait, within her steely eyes, within the way Sarah’s heart skips a beat around her.

53\. Future

Lorien looks better when Six stands beside Sarah with their fingers interlocked.

54\. Health and Healing

Sarah takes Six’s hand first before John’s, and whilst the smooth of her fingers slots between Six’s own Six presses her other index and middle fingers to the pulse point fluttering against the skin of Sarah’s wrist.

55\. Separation

“You’ll find her,” the willowy woman reassures as she slides the mug towards Maren, but with the seas stretching their paths further apart the thought resembles false hope.

56\. Everything For You

“You’re so good,” Six admits as her eyes flutter closed, the pallor in her skin setting in as the red from her hands smears against her own clothes when they fall, limply, to her sides.

57\. Slow Down

“You don’t have to fight all the time,” Sarah pleas, but Six shakes her head as the words curl around her tongue bitter like coffee (what else would she do if she wasn’t fighting, what would she think, who would she become).

58\. Heartfelt Apology

Sorry, nails digging into caky dirt; sorry, roots shredding beneath her grip; sorry, vision blurring as the white dots bitter-tasting fall from the clouds; sorry, blood running scarlet from the stone; sorry, dark, bitter stains sinking into the granules across the S and A; sorry, footsteps dimming until silent.

59\. Challenged

“Six, I told you competing against Mark would have consequences. Believe me, I know him.”

60\. Exhaustion

Sarah curls neatly against Six’s body; the fruity scent of her shampoo catches in Six’s nostrils yet only contentment feels the spaces between her pores and the gaps within her chest as a hand pulls Sarah closer.


	4. sixty-one to eighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexaren

61\. Accuracy

“Nice shot,” rolls off Lexa’s tongue as her eyebrows rise at the redhead’s toss of curls across her shoulders, so Walker narrows her eyes “shut the fuck up.”

62\. Irregular Orbit

Ice cold feet, calloused, press against Lexa’s back with enough force to push her off the bed, but Walker abstains; Lexa’s body curls inward as her teeth graze the skin off her lip, and – and – and (she tells herself technical error is nothing to freak out over).

63\. Cold Embrace

The soft comforter wrapped tightly around Walker’s shoulders isn’t the same, but when she stares at 14TH on her phone she resolves to hold on until then - wanting is unbecoming of her.

64\. Frost

Tall, attractive, with dark skin and a shaved head and something between a neutral expression and a grimace; Walker flushes slightly, then greets “I’m Agent Walker, who are you?” with the distinct impression something inside her is melting.

65\. A Moment in Time

Feather-light touches memorize the scars crisscrossing across Walker’s ribs and down to her right hip, and even feet underground the archers’ arrows still imbed themselves in Lexa’s memory; she kisses the skin all the same.

66\. Dangerous Territory

Lexa’s fingers spread against Walker’s thigh, dipping lower so Walker’s lips part, but instead of doing what she expects Lexa presses a close-lipped kiss to the corner of Walker’s mouth – and she allows herself a smile.

67\. Boundaries

“We’ll get ourselves killed if we go out there,” Walker points out with eyebrows raised and a hand on her hip that Lexa can’t help notice; Lexa waves her off, “I need that information, Walker,” she says slowly, “and a shit-mud river isn’t going to stop me.”

68\. Unsettling Revelations

The blush spreads from Walker’s cheek across the bridge of her nose to the edge of her right ear, and Lexa’s grin reminds her of that of a too-cocky teenager instead of a woman whose seen the stars (”Karen,” she repeats with her fingers between Walker’s thighs, and if Walker flushes deeper she doesn’t have to admit to it until later when reason finds her again).

69\. Shattered

The mug’s empty, now, and the pieces scatter across the hardwood floor nearly like artwork (Marina would be a better judge), yet Lexa’s eyes still gravitate towards the second pair of shoes gathering dust at the door.

70\. Bitter Silence

There’s something to be said about the grasses of Lorien, about the purplish hue of the evening sky and the saltwater tang of its seas; there’s something to be said about the silent cries of its people, of the metallic aftertaste in Lexa’s blood, of the red hair staining scarlet in her arms.

71\. The True You

Dark brown roots peek under masses of wavy red hair; Lexa’s braces under Walker’s weight straddling her waist, and her fingers fall against the woman’s neck with the overdue promise of a kiss, “You should grow out your hair,” she says, almost demands, and Walker tilts her head as if contemplating.

72\. Pretense

Blood, blood, so much blood and yet - and yet Lexa pushes the reality away in favor of numbers and fingers across keyboards (and Lorien, if the Legacies to rewrite history existed certainly they should have fallen into someone’s hands by now).

73\. Patience

Nothing feels better than Walker’s lips on her own after a day’s worth of programing holograms.

74\. Midnight

“-3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!” and human customs still elude Lexa, but this one is tolerable as Walker kisses her.

75\. Shadows

She should, yet she doesn’t, and Walker finds demons creeping up closer when her hands slip under the fabric of Lexa’s loose shirt.

76\. Summer Haze

Sticky humidity and orange of the sun and something akin to laziness hammering itself into Lexa’s bones – but they are still teenagers, so don’t hey desire what time they steal?

77\. Memories

“-Do you think Ella knew them?” the little girl asks, and her friend shrugs their shoulders despite the curious sparkle in their eye, “Maybe?” because, after all, the two were heroes in their own right.

78\. Change in the Weather

Her lips brush against Walker’s neck, _I think_ , her collarbone, _we’re_ , her shoulder, _something_ , her stomach, _important_.

79\. Illogical

It’s fate, Walker tells herself, but the mere concept is illogical (even after gods in the shape of teenagers save everything she knows).

80\. Only Human

Humans don’t belong on Lorien, Lexa tells herself as she whispers promises in Walker’s ear that neither of them actually believe.


	5. eighty-one to one hundred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eine (eight/nine)

81\. A Place to Belong

Eight meshes his fingers together, his front teeth graze his bottom lip, and the giddy smile spreading on his face makes Nine’s lips quirk upwards in return -

(he’s somewhere).

82\. Advantage

Eight’s grinning, Nine’s scowling, and the deck of cards scatters between them (and Eight jeers, “I can’t help that I’m naturally talented at poker.”)

83\. Breakfast

“You can’t seriously be eating cold Chinese for breakfast,” to which Stanley raises his eyebrows with a wordless gesture towards the leftover slices of pizza on Eight’s plate.

84\. Echoes

He still laughs, even there, and with watering eyes and the rapid thumpthump of his heart Nine awakens with green eyes still at the back of his mind.

85\. Falling

It begins, obviously enough, when Eight smiles at him.

86\. Picking up the Pieces

Nine’s fingers ghost over the pieces of the porcelain bowl; he decides he’s never going to try making a romantic dinner for Eight ever again.

87\. Gunshot

Stanley’s ears still ring from the gunshot and his mouth dries; when he looks behind him away from the rotting body in the street, Naveen’s giving him a smile borderline morose.

88\. Possession

“Stanley, I love you but I’m not using an ouija board.”

89\. Twilight

As, the sky glows pinkish on the horizon as the darkening blue settles in the sky to welcome the arrival of the glittering stars, Eight fingers curl around Nine’s as a warmth blooms much like a flower in Nine’s chest.

90\. Nowhere and Nothing

Nine’s eyes flicker towards Eight’s pendant hanging around Marina’s neck, and he again he swallows his feelings.

91\. Answers

“Sure, whatever, I’ll go out with you – Johnny I’m not blushing shut the fuck up.”

92\. Innocence

– now Eight’s lips mark up the inside of Nine’s thighs; his teeth gently bite the skin and the pain prompts Nine to throw his head back and oh –

93\. Simplicity

It used to be so simple, Eight pulling pranks on Nine with Six and Marina, it isn’t to mean something good (and now).

94\. Reality

“I’m hotter than you, admit it, Naveen,” Stanley throws his arm around his boyfriend, “so I get first dibs.”

95\. Acceptance

Marina’s hand grabs Nine’s, and she laces their fingers together while she leans her head on his shoulder (and ”I loved him, too,” she whispers so quietly.)

96\. Lesson

“Why is the kitchen on fire?” Six asks to which Nine replies: “It’s Eight’s ideas, and all of his ideas are shit.”

(”Oh, was it his idea to hold you hand too?”)

97\. Enthusiasm

Eight kisses Nine’s lips, his neck, his collarbone, then his lips again as if the taste is addicting (and maybe it is, if the sparkle in Eight’s green eyes is anything to go by).

98\. Game

Nine, ten cracks in the ceiling - no, eleven, now twelve; Nine grits his teeth, throws his arm over his eyes, and pretends the world hasn’t caved in yet.

99\. Friendship

Not quite friends but not enemies, not quite acquaintances but more than strangers, not quite family, not quite not quite not quite, and yet some fate higher than theirs beckons Nine closer (and he thinks -).

100\. Endings

The stars light up and darkness spiderwebs into Nine’s vision; he hears Eight’s laughter, ever-present, then he’s fading away.


End file.
